


obsessed | (not) dead

by mish_mish



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:51:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9278729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mish_mish/pseuds/mish_mish
Summary: запись, глупая, мультяшная, на всех экранах страны; мелкие, едва заметные, разбросанные словно крошки, намеки и следы; записка с секретным посланием, неоновыми буквами выведенным на бумаге.Шерлок ловит, собирает все это и ждет, утопая в своей одержимости





	

**Author's Note:**

> под впечатлением нового сезона и в жгучем ожидании Джима, который, несомненно, спасет

Шерлок одержим. Это заметно почти всем в его маниакальном взгляде, в его умело переплетающихся монологах, во вновь открывшемся дыхании.

Мориарти, Мориарти, _Мориарти_.

Джим занимает все его сознание мыслями о том, _как_ , о том, что же дальше, какой шаг последует за этим.

Частные заказы скучны, элементарны, задания от полиции занимают едва ли сильнее. Эти дела не достаточно изобретательны для Джима, разгадки слишком просты и очевидны, совсем на него не похожи. Без Мориарти Шерлок мается, простреливает стены и сравнивает, сравнивает каждое дело с почерком своего идеального противника. Слепо верит, что за уничтожением бюстов Тэтчер стоит именно он, но мажет, — Джеймс Мориарти остается все так же мертв, а сообщений от него нет больше ни в каком виде.

Джим Мориарти мертв; он совершил самоубийство на крыше госпиталя Бартса, отнял у него, Шерлока, идеального соперника, отлично посчитался с его чувствами, знал, куда надавить, знал, что Шерлоку будет скучно, немыслимо без него.

Но Джим Мориарти _жив_ ; Холмс, как ищейка, идёт по его следам, с замиранием часового механизма вместо сердца обнаруживает скрытую надпись на записке, оставленной в его доме женщиной, которой не существует. Игра не заканчивается, и он уже в нетерпении.

Шерлок готов подпрыгнуть на месте, едва ли не закричать, но тело ещё ломит от метких ударов Джона, а горло и шея саднят болью после попытки удушения. Он готов ликовать, потому что не ошибся, потому что, приняв за ошибку, почти забыв из-за смерти Мэри о Мориарти, вновь оказался в игре. Ещё не все кончено, ещё можно насладиться идеально выстроенным планом, сыграть с дьяволом, а не его никчемными пешками.

Шерлок держит бумагу в руках аккуратно, почти благоговейно, смотрит, очерчивая взглядом витиеватые С и резкие Е. Почерк он узнает почти сразу, ему не нужны фотографии и копии подписанных чеков, чтобы распознать его.

_Скучал по мне?_

Шерлок скучал. По безупречной игре, по продуманным до мелочей шагам, по Мориарти. Он искал его следы во всем, цеплялся и не хотел отпускать.

Джим Мориарти делает несказанно больше чем просто оплетает своей паутиной, он увлекает, опьяняет Шерлока своим гением, своим охотным контактом — так как никто ранее. И Шерлок ждёт, считает дни, минуты, секунды, когда сможет увидеть, когда убедится что прав, что Джим живой, насмешливый и кокетливый как прежде, такой же преисполненный злодейских планов и живой.

Джон воодушевленно говорит, что Шерлоку лучше встретится с Ирэн, которая пишет, но редко, реже чем когда-либо. Он говорит, что то, что она преступница и социопат не имеет значения, и Шерлок думает, говорил бы Ватсон так же, если бы речь шла о Мориарти. Он уверен, что нет. Но Джон говорит об Ирэн, и Шерлок никак не может донести до друга, что встреча с Адлер это не то, совсем не то что нужно, нужна игра, нужен адреналин, нужны загадки. Нужен Мориарти, и, как бы сама изобретательна и умна не была _эта женщина_ , до гения криминального мира она не дотягивает.

Шерлок ночами почти не спит, но когда забывается сном, то в нем его душат. Чужие сильные руки давят на горло и рот, зажимают нос, пальцы стискивают кожу, их слишком много, и Шерлок задыхается, видит в таком другом Калвертоне Смите такого знакомого Джима Мориарти, скалящегося в ухмылке, проходящегося языком по щеке Холмса.

От таких снов Шерлок просыпается как от кокаиновой дозы, — окутанный наркотической дымкой, медленно, сконфуженно и с трудом. Он отделяет реальность ото сна, ощупывает горло, проверяет пульс и больше не засыпает, дожидаясь утра за просмотром новостных сводок Лондона, будто надеясь выискать в них ещё один след, что-нибудь что привело бы его к Джиму. Ещё один взгляд на записку, уже тысячный, уже ненужный — клочок бумаги рассказал ему все ещё в первые разы. Ничего не меняется, Джим по-прежнему ~~не~~ мертв, Шерлок по-прежнему одержим и ждет.


End file.
